Le philtre d'amour
by Pandora-Darkness
Summary: Délire: Un Squall perdu, Un Seifer énervant et une Lino cruche! Que demander de plus! C'est léger et c'est drôle!( j'essaye que Pandore la fasse tourner en yaoi)Bonne lecture!


Auteur : Pandore, the Ladydarkness

Directrice d'impression : Shaar-Luna

S-L : je précise ! ne sachant pas poster ses fics car elle n'a pas internet, c'est moi qui le fait et qui lui transmettrait vos revieuws

Genre : Yaoi !

Disclaimer : pas à moi.

FINAL FANTASY 8.

Sur une des plaines située aux alentours de Deling city, à proximité du grand lac plane une atmosphère de détente, devenue assez fréquente depuis la revenue de la paix sur terre. En effet, pendant la période de la grande guerre, plus aucune personne ne prenait le temps de vivre, leur vie était condamnées à être sacrifiées au prix de pouvoir voir des jours nouveaux non plus sous la dictature des nécromanciennes.

3 ans se sont écoulés, à force de paix et de félicité, l'ennui s'installe...

****

**BALAMB UNIVERSITY **

Depuis la dernière guerre les hauts parleurs situés aux enceintes de l'université n'avaient depuis lors jamais plus fait l'objet de donner des ordres de rappel aux postes, discours pompeux de bal promotionnel pour les réussites des examens du seed.

Rien de tout ça. Dorénavant, les hauts parleurs nous servaient à longueur de journée

"bretzels au citron sont à votre disposition à la salle de la cafétaria..." ou encore "madame Kadowaki est attendue à l'infirmerie..."oui, car malgré du fait que l'élite du seed proprement dite n'existait plus, les blessés, il y en avaient toujours, mais non plus des blessés graves vus que les seuls blessés sensibles de se trouver à l'infirmerie étaient ceux qui s'étouffaient avec des bretzels.Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde...

Les couloirs de l'université était l'un des rares lieu où l'on pouvait espérer croiser les soldats balambiens...les rares étudiants préférant des endroits plus divertissants...

Non loin de là, au bord d'un lac aux abords de Deling city pour ne citer qu'eux, les

ex-membres de la promotion seed 1998-99, alias Seifer,Squall,Linoa et Irvine

"pas possible que je me retrouve coincé avec cette bande de nuls..!" grommela Seifer

Squall :  "Seifer STP, tu pourrais pas arrêter de râler une minute pour qu'on aie la paix !

Seifer :   "La paix, la paix vous la vouliez, vous l'avez eut, regarder où cela nous a mené maintenant...."

Irvine :  " tu veux parler du fait qu'on doive te surveiller en permanence?......"

Seifer : "....idiot...."

Liona :"...arrête un peu Seifer.Tu devrais nous remercier d'avoir demander à Cid qu'il puisse te permettre de te laisser faire cette sortie.C'est tout de même plus agréable que les sous-sols de la BGU!? Je me trompe?

Seifer : " bien sûr que tu te trompes! (moquerie)

Liona : "oh?!"

Seifer: (cette fille est trop bête!)"...ne me mentez pas par pitié. Je ne suis pas dupe, et je sais que si je suis ici avec vous en ce moment, c'est parce que aujourd'hui l'un d'entre vous était de tour garde, et qu'il a préférer mettre au point tout ce stratagème de 

" Permission-de-sortir-de-cid-parceque-exeptionnellement-c'est-une-belle-journée" alors que je sius censé être un prisonnier de guerre, un des maillons de la cause de la déchéance sur terre il y a 3ans...

Irvine : "...sois gentil Squall, la prochaine fois ne lui demande plus poliment de se taire: baillonne-le!"

Des éclats de rires explosèrent sur les bords du lac, rompant le calme.

Squall :"laisses tomber Irvine ( tournant le dos à Seifer) dis, si on faisait une partie de cartes ?"

Irvine : "oui mais oublierais tu que Seifer est un traître et que ne devrait en aucun cas lui tourner le dos?"

Liona : "...quelle chaleur on pourrait pas plutôt aller à une terrasse?"

Squall : "oui, pourquoi pas à Deling city ?"

Seifer : " nous y voila....."

Irvine : "qu'est ce qu'elle veut la blonde?"

Squall : "fais pas attention Irvine. Bon c'est ok pour Deling...."

Irvine : "euh,...je dois vous avouez quelque chose...

Seifer : ".....on va rire ....."

Liona : "quoi qu'est ce qui est arrivé?"

Squall : "de quoi tu parle?"

Seifer : " eh ben, mon pauvre Squall, toujours à la masse et comme d'hab tu comprends ked' "

Irvine :"...à propos de nos économies.....

Seifer: " hi,hi,hi"

Linoa : " oh non Squall, je crois qu'Irvine a dépensé toutes nos économies..."

Squall : " la ferme!"

Linoa vira soudain au rouge, honteuse d'avoir été reclapée. Tandis que Seifer se prit d'un fou rire, il venait d'être témoin de leur première dispute de "couple".

Squall : ".......Irvine que s'est t-il passé?"

Seifer : "moi je sais, tout l'argent a été dilapidé dans des transactions en bourses....."

Irvine essaya de fuir le regard perçant de Squall sous son chapeau, en vain.....

Squall : "c'est vrai?"

Irvine hocha la tête

Seifer :"on oublie souvent ses amis lorsqu'on est en bonne compagnie hein? "

          " Irvine laisser pour compte a dû pendant 3 jours d'affilés s'occuper de ma surveillance - haute surveillance - précisons le ! Quelle ne fut pas mon honneur de décider ce gamin à investir votre épargne faite en commun, lorsque d'autant plus j'ai appris que Squall et Linoa, s'offraient du bon temps alors que Irvine le doux, se morfondait seul d'ennui auprès de moi."

Squall : "ce n'est certainement pas le fait de savoir Irvine nous remplacer qui t'as fais agir de la sorte...."

Seifer : "...oui en fait tu dois avoir raison. C'est à partir de quand j'ai su qu'à vous trois, vous aviez décider de me faire sortir en katimini, avec un faux accord de Cid .Tout ça pour que 3 nigauds aillent se la couler douce pendant que Cid se s'absente."

Squall : "....ça en est vraiment la raison? "

Irvine s'assied plus loin.

Seifer : "...........et puis c'est une honte pour moi de m'exhiber ainsi, je suis un prisonnier tout le fait paraître, surtout le boulet que vous m'avez accrochés, mais je suis avant tout un emblème de ce qui avait été jadis une menace.Vous ne pouvez savoir combien être à vos côtés m'humilie. Je préfère rester loin des yeux du monde tout en continuant d'exercer une peur sur lui......"

- silence -

Squall : " ...Irvine, sur quelles actions t'as misé?"

Irvine : "-Trabia"

De nouveau crise de fou rire de Seifer.

Linoa boudeuse, comprit que sans argent, ils n'iraient pas bien loin, décida par vengeance, de rendre Squall jaloux. Elle se leva et fit délicatement tomber son paréo, pour laisser découvrir un très joli deux pièces- magnifiquement porté d'après Irvine- qui ne manqua aucune de ses actions jusqu'à ce qu'elle soie complètement recouverte par l'eau."Seifer, si tu promets de me rejoindre je te défais de ton boulet!" lança-elle

La chaleur accablante font qu'ils ne sont plus que deux au bord du lac. Linoa et Irvine s'étant éclipsé depuis quelques heures maintenant.

Squall : "C'est pas possible, je n'arrive pas à les joindre. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eut de problèmes sur le chemin.....

Seifer : ".....en allant chercher des rafraîchissements.......oui, ils auraient pu tomber sur une force maléfique.....Squall, tu es un être si crédule.

Sq :  " bon j'y vais!"

Sei : "et tu vas où?"

Sq :  "à leur rencontre"

Sei : "et moi je...?"

Sq : "ne bouges pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps....

Sei : "donc tu me laisserais ici seul? Notre petit soldat manquerait-il au déroge ment du code de conduite du parfait petit seed?

Sq : " le seed, toute ma vie...."

Sei : "cela voudrait dire que ta vie est derrière toi?! idiot "

Sq : "quoi? "

Sei :  "tu es populaire maintenant et c'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à moi "

Squall le fixa rageusement

Sei :" mais ne me remercie pas, je n'aime pas les formules de politesse enfin quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais profiter. C'est à moi que reviens le droit de prononcer ces mots, car pour moi, la vie est bien derrière .Toi,….toi tu n'as q'à continuer.

Squall baissa le regard pour le poser machinalement sur le boulet du prisonnier.

Sq :  « hum, je trouve les méthodes encore fort anciennes de nos jours….Mais la loi est à respecter. Je suis désolé Seifer.

Sei : « ….Tu comptes toujours aller à leur recherche

Sq : « non. Je n'en avais pas réellement l'intention. »

Sei :  « Elle te ferai faire n'importe quoi ! «

Sq : « Comment ? »

Sei :  « non, je me disais juste que la jalousie, euh, te ferait faire n'importe quoi….. »

Sq :  « Tu n'y est pas. Je ne suis pas jaloux…..Linoa et mon ami Irvine,….j'ai pas de soucis à me faire…..

- bien au contraire Squall n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Linoa et d'Irvine….

  Le faux cow-boy au cœur solitaire et la rose aux multiples épines……

Non mais j'ai beau essayer que tu comprennes, …tu n'est pourtant pas aussi bête qu'eux, remarque être aussi bête que Linoa, peu difficilement faire mieux .Mais sincèrement mec,

 L-I-N-O-A et I-R-V-I-N-E deux crétins ensemble, c'est sûr y'en aura pas un pour rattraper l'autre…..

-C'est bon Seifer, tu ne m'as pas assez titillé l ?

-C'est pour t'éviter de tomber de haut. Je te prépare c'est tout. N'oublies pas que toi et les émotion ça fait pas bon ménage,….ça laisse toujours des cicatrices……N'oublies pas non plus que tout ce que tu possèdes je l'ai eut avant , y compris ta Linoa…

-Tu es un être machiavélique, je te hais.

-Tu es si naïf, pourtant….

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures que la dernière phrase avait été prononcée par Seifer. L'air doux et calme ne faisait que rendre Squall plus rageux. Seifer n'en pouvait plus du bruit de l'eau monotone qui ne faisait que d'étancher sa soif.

Sei   « …..faudrait p't-être penser à quand même aller chercher de l'eau si on veut pas mourir aujourd'hui….. »

C'est à une assez basse fréquence que Squall avait entendu cette remarque car depuis quelques temps, il se tenait à une distance assez importante de son ennemi.

Sei  « …puis je me serai bien proposé mais….y'a comme qui dirait…..

Seifer vira de son ton pâle habituel à celui de rouge vif de colère en terminant sa phrase, jetant une de ses bottines au loin. »……..des empêchements ! »

Exaspéré par les pics de colère de ce grand blond juvénile, Squall s'aventura dans l'eau, pantalon retroussé, une bouteille vide à la main, disposée à être de nouveau remplie d'une eau à peine fraîche. Quelques minutes plus tard Squall rejoignit Seifer qui était entrain de se masser les pieds, il lui tendit la bouteille. Seifer lui arracha des mains.

« …hé, on dirait que tu t'est fait avoir mec, elle serait pas un peu trouble ton eau ? Tu la eut o ? »

Squall pointa du doigt le lac, pour ensuite s'apercevoir qu'il avait de nouveau déclencher une montée de colère chez le jeune homme au teint pâle.

« ….tu allais me faire boire cette §%µ£ cochonnerie ? T'es pas bien ??….Va me chercher de l'eau potable, plus loin y'a une cascade, ce sera certainement moins poisseux…

Squall n'en pouvait plus, il était ivre de toute l'eau qu'il avait pu boire à cette cascade.

Il en ramena quelques temps à peine plus tard à seifer. Pieds posés sur la terre ferme, bouteille tenue fermement à la main, Squall déhancha péniblement jusqu'à Seifer.

A la manière dont celui-ci se massait les pieds, Squall se surprit à penser à lui comme étant une personne plutôt douée en ce qui concerne les massages des points vitaux. Son dos courbé ne laissait paraître qu'une fine massa capillaire, à la couleur très douce, que Squall ne manqua pas de trouver encore plus éclatante grâce aux reflets des rayons du soleil. C'est une injure qui le fit  redescendre sur terre.

« ….t'as été long, tu avais l'intention de me ramener dans un cendrier ou quoi….. »

Squall savait que Seifer ronchonnait encore, signe d'insatisfaction. Pourtant il prêtait plus d'intention à ce qu'il représentait physiquement à ce moment même plutôt qu'à donner de l'importance à ses reproches.

Les yeux bleus écarlates le regardaient de nouveau tout en continuant de l'insulter.

« …en plus…..putain de chaleur…. »

Squall fut surpris du comportement dont il faisait preuve depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. Il en était choqué, sans pour autant avoir la force d'en décrocher son regard. Pendant quelques instants encore il épia ses mouvements. Comme la façon dont il avait porté la bouteille à ses lèvres, renverser son cou en arrière, laisser l'eau couler dans son gosier .Puis renversant le reste du contenu sur son torse, formant un mélange de perles d'eau et de sueur. Une dernière fois avant le retour de Linoa et d'Irvine, Squall fut inondé du bleu de ses yeux, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès de le regarder de cette façon, avec un regard pâle et délicat, qui vous transperce l'entièreté de votre âme.

A suivre :

Pandore : Voilà, j'èspère que ça vous a plu ! Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic !

Shaar-Luna : Et on doit toujours criez à la fin 1…2…3…

Pandore et Shaar-Luna **: Revieuwwwwwwwwwwwws  **


End file.
